ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Machine-Omni
Design The Machine-Omni is a Motorcycle that can be summoned via the Omnitrix. It is used by Christopher Stonecipher. It was created by Azmuth alongside the Omnitrix because he knew a Human would use the Omnitrix. The body is dark grey with silver parts added to it. It has side attachments that has the Omnitrix symbol on both sides along with green highlights and on the front. It also has a dark red seat. It has a silver exhaust pipe on the back. History The Machine-Omni appears in almost all of the episodes, minus episode one. In most of it's appearances, it gets destroyed somehow. Other people can use it, but it has to be summoned by the Omnitrix first. In its first appearance, Chris and Serena uses it to get to a local town. In that town, he meets Mark Tobias. In its first destruction, it was smashed by an alien. In episode 3, it was summoned to get to Baton Rouge to face an alien that almost destroyed the city. It was destroyed by that alien because of a barrage of hits were taken. In episode 4 it was seen being used to get to Texas to face off against Dr. Animo an Bat-Man. It was almost destroyed, but Bat-Man was killed before that could happen. In Episode 5, when Chris went to the capital of Texas, it was destroyed by a blast from Krabb and Six Six, with them trying to get the Omnitrix from Chris. In Episode 6, Chris used it with his counterpart from the World of Riders to face off against the Shocker Enchanced Spider-Man created by Dr. Animo. In Episode 7, Chris fights an evil Galvanic Mechamorph that possessed it, defeating it also destroyed the Machine-Omni. In Episode 8, it was destroyed fighting the mysterious Another Electrobeast. In Episode 9, Another Joker fought Chris and destroyed Machine-Omni. In Episode 10, the episode where Azmuth appears for the first time, tells Chris the abilities of the Omnitrix, which includes the abilities of the Machine-Omni. It was later seen being used to get to Arizona to fight Vilgax, it was here that Chris first used Scale Storm. Machine-Omni was destroyed by Vilgax so Chris wouldn't try to escape even though he wouldn't try to. In Episode 11, he uses it to fight one of Vilgax's henchmen and gets his DNA, unlocking Chris's 11th alien. In Episode 12, Chris used it to get to a Magic the Gathering tournament in New Mexico, however, after the tournament ends, the person Chris beat to win the tournament got angry so he tried killing Chris, Serena, and Mark. He used a powerful armor to try and beat him, but Chris won. Trivia * The Machine-Omni is a reference to the Rider Machines, a vehicle that can be either a Motorcycle or a Car that can be used by Kamen Riders. * Originally, there was an idea to make the Machine-Omni change depending on the Alien. Category:Vehicles Category:Technology Category:Alien Technology Category:Galvan Technology Category:Azmuth's Creations Category:Objects